


Window Love

by EmilyRae27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky is a jock, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRae27/pseuds/EmilyRae27
Summary: Bucky is in your history class, what happens when you like to look out the window but he happens to sit in front of it.





	Window Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction so please don't judge to hard. This was also based off a day dream I had back before I realized I was gay. 
> 
> Prompt: I like to look out the window and you happen to sit in front of it.  
> Pairing: Bucky x gender-neutral!reader  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 806

Window Love  
Reader’s POV:  
Another day, another boring class. History is not my strong suit, it’s my lowest grade. The only good thing about history is that the windows face the pond and forest near my school. One other good thing about history is that the football captain, Bucky, is in the class. I don’t know a girl in my grade that doesn’t have a crush on him. Bucky happens to sit in front of the window which isn’t all that bad accept when my eyes start to stare at him instead of the window.  
Bucky’s POV:  
History. I hate it, I am actually really good at history except for the fact that some of my teammates are in this class and like to distract me. Today was another day of them talking about how hot some of the girls in our class were. Every few minutes they would pull on the sleeve of my letterman jacket and ask my opinion, most of the time I would tell them to piss off. While the teacher droned on about things we already covered I felt my eyes start to drift to the person across the room. Y/N, the most attractive person in our grade in my opinion. I watched them furiously scribble down notes, their H/L H/C hair falling down in their face which they would brush back every few minutes. Since class was almost over the teacher told us we had some free time. I looked away to talk to my friends. A few minutes before the bell rang my friend Sam pulled me aside and said “Y/N was staring at you most of the class.” 

“Really?” I said in disbelief, why would they be staring at me.

“You should talk to them, it’s kind of creepy.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll talk to them after class.” 

Just as I finished saying that the bell rang. I grab my stuff and head towards the door. I reach the hallway and look around for Y/N; I catch a glimpse of their H/C hair down the hall, I run to catch up with them. Once I reach them I tap on their shoulder. They turn around quickly but once they realize who it is their face goes white.  
Reader’s POV  
Finally history is over, I speed walk down the hallway to my best friends locker. I get there and we start to talk about our classes and what plans we have for this weekend. All of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder; I quickly turn around annoyed with whoever interrupted my conversation. I come face to face with a broad chest and I slowly look up.  
Bucky.” The name falls off of my lips breathlessly.  
Bucky’s POV  
“Bucky” My name sounds like heaven on their lips. The way they said it has my mind going to a lust filled place. They are looking at me confused so I quickly clear my head.  
“I noticed that you were staring at me during history. Do you like me or something?” As soon as I say it I realize it came out a bit rude. They don’t seem to notice and start to reply.  
“I like to look out the window and you happen to sit in front of it, and I guess yes.”  
It takes me a minute to process what they said but as soon as I do I start to smile.  
“Would you mind if I kissed you then?” I reply, I can’t believe they like me too.  
“Be my guest.” And with that my lips are on theirs, they taste like strawberries and vanilla. I feel fireworks and I can’t believe that it’s happening. I pull away after a minute. Their cheeks are flushed and I am guessing mine are the same way. We kind of just stare at each other for a moment.  
“I have to catch my bus, I will text you as soon as I get home.” They turn to get their bag off the floor.  
“Let me walk with you”  
“Okay” They smile up at me and my heart flutters.  
As we start to walk our hands brush against each other and I decide to grab theirs. We walk hand and hand to their bus. When we get to their bus I let go of their hand.  
“So does this make me your boyfriend?” I say turning to face them.  
“If you want to be, I guess so” They whispered  
“Of course I want to be your boyfriend!” I exclaimed. A smile broke out on their face; I kissed their cheek and turned to walk away.  
“I will be waiting for that text Y/N.” I exclaim walking away. I hear them giggle and get on their bus. Today is officially the best day ever I think to myself, I can’t believe I'm dating the Y/N.


End file.
